Aku Tak Mengerti
by Shard VLocasters
Summary: "Sesempurna apapun seorang laki-laki tetap saja akan membutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk lebih menyempurnakan hidupnya"


**Desclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini punyaku karena aku yang buat**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**AKU TAK MENGERTI**

* * *

Hanya kau yang ada saat ku merasa kesepian, aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Saat ku teringat akan masa laluku yang membuatku terlihat lemah, kau ada tuk menenangkanku. Kau membuatku merasa begitu nyaman disisimu.

Kehangatan yang kurindukan selama ini, kurasakan kembali saat aku berada dalam dekapanmu, dan saat itu pula aku merasa kembali seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan. dan dalam dekapanmu pula aku merasa seperti laki-laki yang lemah. Saat aku benar-benar terpuruk, kau pula yang mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membantuku untuk bangkit. Sebelumnya aku tak mengenal dirimu, tapi saat bersamamu terasa tak begitu asing.

Aku masih tak mengerti, mengapa orang sepertimu mau repot-repot untuk memperhatikanku. Semua terasa seperti kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Aku tak pernah berbicara padamu sebelumnya. Tetapi kau berbicara padaku seolah kita sudah sangat dekat. Kurasa sikapku begitu dingin padamu, tetapi kau tak peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu. Sikapmu menghadapiku seperti telah mengengenalku lama sekali.

~V V V~

Suatu pagi, aku melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasanya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah truck berjalan sangat cepat ke ,,,Brakkkkkkk! Kemuadian semua menjadi gelap. Aku tak dapat mengingat ataupun merasakan apapun. Saat terbangun aku mencium bau obat, dan bisa kutebak sekarang aku terbaring di rumah sakit. Kupejamkan mataku kembali, aku hanya dapat berpikir bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar akan sendiri. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan kananku, tetapi seperti seperti ada yang memegang tanganku, terasa hangat dan aku rasa mengenal hangat ini. tapi kutepis pikiran itu. aku takkan percaya jika dia ada bersamaku sekarang. Kuberanikan untuk melihatnya, dan aku dapat melihat rambut berwarna merah muda. Ia tertidur sambil memegangi tanganku.

"Ngghh..kau sudah sadar ?" tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan bertanya padaku, kemudian ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan stetoskop dari saku jasnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia mengunakan jas putih, jas yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang dokter. Kemudian ia memeriksaku. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia adalah seorang dokter. Kemudian ia berkata bahwa aku baik-baik tak ada yang serius selain luka yang ada dikepalaku. Karena kepalaku terbentur aspal mungkin. Aku tak tahu pastinya.

Selama aku dirawat di rumah sakit, hanya dia yang menungguiku. Aku tak memintanya, itu keinginannya. Suatu saat aku pernah bertanya padanya mengapa kau mau mengurusiku. Bukankah ia juga harus bekerja sebagai seorang dokter. Ia menjawab dengan senyumnya, bahwa ia sangat menyayangiku dan pekerjaanya adalah merawatku. Aku tak mengerti. Dan jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa hanya yang menungguiku, jawabanya karena keluargaku telah tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Tetapi aku masih mempunyai seorang kakak, ia tinggal di luar negeri. Aku meminta untuk tidak memberitahu kakaku itu.

Pukul 08.00, Sakura pasti akan datang dan membawakan sarapan pagiku. Panjang umur dia, baru saja aku memikirkannya ia sudah masuk keruangkanku membawa nampan berisi makan pagiku. Aku merasa agak aneh dengan menu makanku dirumah sakit, karena aku merasa makanan di rumah sakit tak seistimewa ini. Dan saat Sakura membawaku jalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit, aku sempat melihat pasien lain sedang makan, dan makanannya berbeda jauh denganku.

Saat seorang suster yang kuketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino, datang memeriksaku. Aku sempat bertanya mengapa menu makanku berbeda, kemuadian ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Karena makanan yang Anda makan bukan berasal dari rumah sakit ini. Dokter Sakura memasakkannya khusus untuk Anda.". Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Dan kemudian suster Ino menyuntikkan sesuatu pada infusku. Dan aku tertidur.

Saat aku terbangun, Sakura sudah ada disampingku, ia sedang memeriksaku dan ia bertanya apa yang kau rasakan. Pandanganku masih kabur, dan kurasakan sebuah pelukan erat. Dan kucoba untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku. Ternyata Aniki ada disini. ia memelukku erat sekali dan ia berkata, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Sasu?"

"Kau membuatku sulit bernapas baka aniki!"

"Gomen, hahaha. Kau tetap saja dingin Sasu-chan!"

Kuberikan deathglare andalanku, Itachi hanya nyengir tak jelas. Dapat kulihat sekarang Sakura sedang menahan tawanya. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat senang melihat Sakura ikut merasa senang begitu. Ternyata Konan-nee juga ikut bersamanya. Aku mencoba memjamkan mataku kembali. Dapat kudengar Itachi-nii berbicara pada Sakura. Sepertinya mereka sudah kenal akrab.

"Sakura, terima kasih kau sudah memberitahuku, dan merawat adik kecilku yang merepotkan."

"Tak apa Itachi-nii, itu memang sudah tugasku."

"Hn. Kau memang bisa dipercaya"

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanya. Sekarang saya harus memeriksa pasien yang lain."

Aku dapat mendengar derap langkah yang semakin menjauh,

"Hey!" teriak Itachi di telingaku

"Hn. Kenapa kau ada disini? pasti dia yang memberitahumu kan."

"Sebelum kau memintanya untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaanmu padaku, dia sudah memberitahukannya padaku. Karena apapun yang terjadi padamu, ia selalu melaporkanya untukku. Ia memang kutugaskan untuk mengawasimu anak manis"

"APAAAAAAA! Jadi dia anak buahmu?aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diawasi."

"hey, tenang dulu. Dia bukan anak buahku. Dia sahabat kecilmu, aku hanya memintanya. Apa kau lupa?"

"Hn"

"haah~ sudahlah. Cepatlah menikah Sasu, agar aku tak selalu khawatir padamu. Dan maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama disini. aku harus segera kembali. Pesawatku akan berangkat 30 menit lagi." katanya seraya mengacak rambutku pelan.

Dia sahabat kecilku? Yang benar saja. Sepertinya aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Saat ku mulai memejamkanmataku, kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Ku batalkan niatku untuk tidur. Kulihat rambut merah muda, dan yang datang adalah Sakura.

"Sasuke, sekarang saatnya minum obat." Ia mendekat padaku, kemudian ia membantuku mendudukkanku, dan ia memberiku segelas air dan obat. Setelah aku meminumnya ia tetap duduk disampingku.

"Sakura,"

"Ada apa Sasu? Apa kau merasa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Mengapa kau mau dimintai Itachi untuk mengawasiku? Bukankah kau juga punya kesibukan sendiri?"

"hah~ dahulu aku juga sudah menjawabnya sasuke. Dan sekarang jawabanku tetap sama. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu 'lagi'."

DEG! Aku terdiam, dan dapat kurasakan, airmataku telah mengalir dan membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, terasa sangat dalam, tak bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata. Kemudian ia memelukku. Dan kumenangis dalam dekapannya. Sekarang aku merasa benar- benar membutuhkan sosok ibuku, dan semua ingatan mengerikan dalam hidupku terputar kembali dalam pikiranku.

~V V V~

Sebulan sudah aku berada di rumah sakit, dan hari ini aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Dan sendirian lagi. aku memang tinggal sendiri, walau terkadang merasa kesepian tetapi itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Aku bisa menangani semuanya sendirian. Itu terbukti dengan bertambah bersarnya perusahaan yang kupimpin sekarang,Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan keluarga, kakakku Itachi memegang perusahaan cabang diluar negeri. Ia sudah berkeluarga, maka dari itu aku tak ingin menganggunya lagi karena kupikir ia sangat sibuk.

Pagi ini aku bersiap menuju ke kantor, memulai rutinitas awalku setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Entah kenapa aku begitu kesepian, padahal jika dipikir setiap hari aku juga sendiri. Tak ada yang menyapaku saat pagi hari, membawakanku sarapan.

Saat tiba dikantor, aku mendapat sambutan mengejutkan dan juga menyebalkan dari sahabatku sekaligus partner kerjaku, Naruto Uzumaki. Saat aku memasuki ruang kerjaku tiba-tiba saja ia menubrukku dan memeluku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukanku, karena selama sebulan aku tak pernah ke kantor dan tak ada kabar sama sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, dan tiba-tiba ia memberiku sebuah undangan, sepertinya itu undangan pernikahan. Karena undangan itu begitu mewah. Setelah kubaca itu merupakan undangan pernikahannya dengan gadis keturunan Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata.

Aku turut merasakan bahagia akhirnya ia dapat menikah dengan gadis pujaanya yang ia incar semasa kuliah. Hampir seluruh sahabatku sudah berkeluarga. Dan hanya aku yang masih lajang. Aku merasa belum perlu karena selama ini aku masih dapat menangani semuanya sendirian tanpa hambatan. Sahabat-sahabatku itu pernah menjodoh-jodohkanku pada gadis-gadis yang mereka pikir cocok untukku. Saat berkunjung, Itachi juga menyuruhku untuk segera menikah agar ia tak selalu khawatir padaku. Dan mereka juga sering menasehatiku bahwa laki-laki tetap saja membutuhkan sosok seorang perempuan dalam hidupnya, sesempurna apapun laki-laki itu ia akan tetap membutuhkanya, itu kata salah seorang sahabatku, Nara Shikamaru.

Sekarang aku melakukan semua aktivitasku sendirian, aku tak membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain. Jadi kupikir perkataan Shikamaru hanya berdasarkan pemikirannya saja. Sore ini aku telah selesai melaksanakan rapat yang begitu menguras tenaga. Aku benar-benar pusing memimpin rapat itu. Aku tak bisa tenang sekarang, aku masih memikirkan hasil rapat tersebut. Sekarang aku merasa membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku nyaman. Tetapi aku tak tahu itu apa. Sesuatu yang nyaman, dan menenangkan.

Sepertinya aku membutuhkan hiburan. Kemudian aku pergi ke sebuah cafe, di sana banyak pasangan anak muda. Aku tak begitu peduli, aku hanya berusaha menikmati sisa hari itu dengan meminum secangkir cappucino, dan berusaha serileks mungkin. Entah mengapa pikiranku melayang entah kemana, sekarang aku malah memikirkan seseorang berambut merah muda, Haruno . Kubuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tapi tak bisa. Rasanya aku sangat rindu sekali dengannya, menginginkan pelukannya. Terasa begitu menenangkan. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa sedang melihatnya duduk didepanku dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang merdu sedang memanggil-manggil namaku. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah gila karena rapat tadi. Baru kali ini aku stress karena rapat yang begitu lama.

"...suke..Saskuke.." dan kemudian aku merasakan ada tangan yang memagang bahuku dan menggoyangkanku. Dan sekarang aku telah kembali ke alam nyata. Ternyata aku tidak gila, dia benar-benar duduk di hadapanku sekarang. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, dan ia menyentuh dahiku untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku segera menepisnya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya. Apa kata orang jika seorang Uchiha tersenyum lebar.

Ia hanya terdiam dan menunduk kemudian mengucapkan maaf. Aku merasa menyesal. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sifatmu sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan sepertinya kau agak pucat Sasu. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada khawatir." Tak apa, aku hanya lelah karena rapat tadi." Jawabku sekenanya. Walaupun rasanya aku menyukai dirinya tapi aku tetap merasa enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Sejujurnya suasana ini membuatku tak nyaman, walaupun aku lebih menyukai keheningan, tapi tetap tak nyaman jika seperti ini.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?" kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik. Ohya..beruntung sekarang aku bertemu denganmu disini. rencananya aku mau menemuimu di kantor." Jawabnya dengan nada agak pelan.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku" kujawab dengan nada datar.

"Err,,aku hanya ingin meminta maaf mungkin saat kau berada dirumah sakit, aku selalu membuatmu kesal dengan tingkahku. Gomennasai!" jawab Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hal itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, sejujurnya aku merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya itu, merasa diperhatikan dan disayang. Sesuatu yang telah lama tak kurasakan dari semenjak ibuku tiada. Kemudian aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya dimajukan, sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku tetap tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini.

"Tak apa."

"Arigatou. Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Hn."

Ada perasaan tak rela saat dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dan aku merasa tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku tetap tak peduli. Karena hidupku tetap akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi perasaanku semakin tak menentu. Kuputuskan sekarang untuk segera pulang, lalu mandi dan beristirahat.

Mandi adalah kegiatan yang menurutku paling menyenangkan karena selain dapat membuat tubuh segar juga dapat menjernihkan pikiran. Setelah makan malam, aku segera tidur. Dan semoga semua akan kembali seperti semula setelah aku terbangun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00, tubuhku terasa segar kembali. Rasa lelah akibat kegiatan kemarin pun sirna, dan sekarang aku segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Saat aku memulai menyantap sarapan pagiku, tiba-tiba aku teringat saat-saat bersamanya. Kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Tetapi entah mengapa, semakin lama semakin membuatku tak tenang. Aku ingat jika harus bergegas ke kantor, setelah membereskan meja makanku, aku menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tetntunya. Kubasahi kepalaku, berharap pikiran yang menggannggu ikut hilang terbawa air yang mengalir.

Di kantor, entah mengapa perasaan seolah akan kehilangan terus menggangguku. Kemudian aku teringat akan senyum dokter muda itu. Braaaaaakkkk... pintu ruang kerjaku dibuka dengan sangat keras, dan hanya 1 orang yang sering melakukannya, Uzumaki Naruto-lah orangnya.

Ia dengan cengiranya yang lebar berjalan ke arahku. Sepertinya deathglare khas klan Uchiha untuk saat ini tak mempan untuknya.

"Ada perlu apa Dobe?"

"err..Teme, aku minta izin keluar kantor sekarang juga, karena ingin menemui seseorang di bandara."

"Memang siapa Dobe?"

"Masa' kau tak tahu? Sakura-chan hari ini akan kembali ke Inggris. Aku buru-buru Teme..aku lupa jika jam 11 nanti ia akan berangkat. Dan sekarang pukul 10.30, itu artinya ia akan berangkat 30 menit lagi, jarak dari sini ke bandara tidak bisa dibilang dekat,,ayolah izinkan aku!" Naruto memohon dengan kitty eyes no jutsunya...

"Aku ikut denganmu Dobe!"

~V V V~

Saat perjalanan kusuruh naruto menjawab semua pertanyaanku dan bercerita tentang masa kecil kami. Dan ternyata memang Sakura benar sahabatku saat kecil. Dan hal yang paling membuatku tak mengerti adalah mengapa aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Sekarang perasaanku semakin tak karuan, aku merasa begitu kehilangan. Aku hanya berharap jalan menuju ke bandara tidak macet. Sepertinya aku harus mengakui semua perasaanku sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangannya.

Cih! Ternyata keadaan berkata lain. Sekarang aku terjebak macet. 15 menit lagi dia akan berangkat. Naruto juga terlihat tidak tenang. Sekarang sudah terbebas dari macet. Dan macet itu memakan waktu sepuluh menit. 5 menit tersisa untuk menentukan hidup dan matiku. Memang terkesan lebay, tapi itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Ku injak pedal gas dan sekarang bersiap untuk mengebut, Naruto teriak dan memakiku.100 km/jam, kecepatan yang ditunjukan pada speedometer mobil.

"oh..akhirnya aku menemukan daratan" itulah kata-kata yang Naruto ucapak setelah aku memarkirkan mobil. Aku segera berlari mencari tempat keberangkatan internasional. Oh tidak 1 menit lagi dia berangkat. Aku segera mencarinya, beruntung ia memiliki rambut agak aneh, karena disini tak ada orang yang memiliki rambut seperti dia.

Sial! Aku tak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana. Sepertinya dia sudah berangkat. Jam menunjukan tepat pukul 11. kurasakan tubuhku lemas, dan mataku terasa panas. Kutahan air mata ini agar tidak jatuh. Aku hanya dapat duduk dengan menundukkan kepala. Dan aku berusaha mengatur napasku agar aku bisa tenang kembali. Tetapi tak bisa, tubuhku bergetar. Kali ini aku merasakan rasa kehilangan yang luar biasa.

"Sasu..."

Kemudian aku merasakan seseorang memelukku, dan mengelus punggungku. Setelah kubuka mataku, dia masih di sini dan menenangkanku.

"Aku masih disini."

Saat ku buka kedua mataku, aku tersenyum lega karena ia masih disini, bersamaku. Ia belum pergi meninggalkanku.

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku Sakura! Maaf jika aku baru merasakannya sekarang. Dan kumohon jangan pergi"

"aku takkan pergi Sasu." Merasakan badanya agak berguncang. Sepertinya ia menahan tawa. Dan benar saja. Sekarang wajahnya memerah karena menahan tawa. Dan sekarang aku semakin tak mengeti.

Di seberang sana dapat kulihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang tersenyum dan menahan tawa. Dan kuberanikan untuk bertanya pada Sakura apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"Maaf Sasu, ini hanyalah sandiwara untuk menyadarkanmu akan perasaanmu."

'haaaa, semua ini hanya sandiwara. Sial. Kenapa aku bisa terjebak. Dan sungguh memalukan aku menangis di tempat umum.' Batinku

"Jadi jawabanya?" tanyaku lagi

"ha! Ja-jawaban apa?"

Kemudian ku berlutut sambil memgenngam tangan kanannya, "Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke."

* * *

NORMAL PoV

Sasuke berdiri kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura, memeluknya dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, semakin dekat, semakin dekat hinnga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit lagi akan-

"WOY TEMEEEEE! INI TEMPAT UMUM!"

Dapat terlihat sekarang naruto bersama calon istrinya melarikan diri setelah berteriak. Beruntung hanya sesaat orang-orang disekitar Sasuke memandanginya.

Kemudian Sasuke mengandeng Sakura menuju mobilnya. Dan saat Sakura memasang sabuk pengamannya, ia tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia berniat meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Semakin dekat, dan saat Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sakura memejamkan matanya dan...

"CUP!"

* * *

~V V V~

"Sesempurna apapun seorang laki-laki tetap saja akan membutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk lebih menyempurnakan hidupnya"

~SELESAI~

Fict gila dan tak berbobot yang ada di otak VLo saat ini. Mungkin masih BANYAK ejaan yang salah.

RnR please!

(˘̩̩̩o˘̩̩̩ƪ)


End file.
